


The girl in the tower

by bellabooty1



Series: The girl in the tower [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Bisexual Female Character, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Dorks in Love, Dragon Yang Xiao Long, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, POV Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabooty1/pseuds/bellabooty1
Summary: Desde muy pequeña a Blake le había quedado claro que la vida no era un cuento de hadas como los que le solía leer su madre para dormir.Fue capturada hace dos años después de que su hogar fuera atacado llevándose muchas vidas junto con las de sus padres y fue enviada a las celdas en Atlas.Hoy después de esos largos años sería su juicio, matar al dragón dorado de la historia que tanto adoraba cuando era una niña, una historia que resultaba muy familiar para ella.Y el dragón era protagonista de esa historia.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The girl in the tower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110920
Kudos: 10
Collections: RWBY





	The girl in the tower

La chica de cabello azabache apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras veía con aburrimiento las cuatro paredes de un depresivo color gris. Había pasado tan solo dos años pero para Blake se sintieron como siglos, no la dejaron tener comunicación con el resto del mundo y no podía saber si era de noche o de día en el calabozo.

Con sus iris dorados siguió al soldado que se dirigía a su celda, este la miraba haciendo una mueca con claro asco al ver sus orejas peludas sobre su cabello.

──Levantate, animal. ──Blake no se inmutó con el apodo que utilizó el guardia, ha escuchado peores.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco se levanto y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda dejando que el soldado pusiera las esposas en sus muñecas. Sin que el lo notara, Blake dio una leve sonrisa, seria tan fácil quitarse esas esposas y dejarlo totalmente vulnerable.

Pero si lo hacia sabia que ese seria su fin.

Aunque no tenia nada que perder.

Siguió al guardia que casi la arrastraba por el pasillo hasta que se detuvieron en frente de unas grandes puertas blancas, sin ninguna mancha sobre su perfecta pintura. Blake lo analizo reconociendo a quien vería detrás de esas puertas. 

Trabajo con su respiración para calmar la ira que ardía en su interior y se preparo para encontrarse con la persona que mas podía odiar en este mundo.

──Señorita Belladonna. ──el hombre le dio una perversa sonrisa elevando el bigote albino sobre sus labios.── Es un gusto verla viva.

──Sobreviviendo. ──Blake hablo con irritación.── ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

El albino dio una leve risa.── Siempre tan amargada.

──No es que me agrade mucho ver tu rostro, Jacques. ──oye como el guardia detrás suyo se mueve bruscamente hacia ella pero Jacques lo detiene antes de llegar muy lejos.

──Dejanos. ──sin objetar, el guardia dio una reverencia y dejo el lugar cerrando la puerta para darles privacidad.── Con esa actitud podrías terminar como tus padres.

Los nudillos de Blake se pusieron blancos cuando escucho las palabras del maldito hombre en frente suyo, sus uñas se enterraron sobre la piel de sus palmas dejando marcas. 

──No queremos eso, ¿cierto? ──sonrió cuando no escucho una respuesta de parte de Blake.── Belladonna... un nombre tan hermoso para tales animales.

La paciencia de Blake llego a su limite. Se levanto rápidamente llevando la silla al suelo por sus bruscos movimientos haciendo sonar un gran golpe.

──Al menos el apellido me pertenece. ──ese comentario quito la sonrisa de los labios de Jacques subiendo el animo de Blake.── Solo dime porque me quieres aquí.

Enderezo su postura mirando amenazadoramente a el hombre.

──Hemos decidido cual será tu juicio.  
──Blake lo miro con curiosidad. Este recupero su sonrisa.── Para que hayan pasado dos años debe ser algo muy importante.

──Solo dilo.

──Probablemente lo hayas escuchado de tus padres cuando estaban vivos, ¿por qué la cuidad siempre estaba desolada cada diez años? 

──No entiendo lo que quiere decir con esto. ──dijo Blake con confusión.

──O de los libros que nunca se te permitían. ──ignorando las palabras anteriores de Blake, saco un gran libro que Blake reconoció de inmediato.

──"La mujer en la torre". ──recitó mirando con nostalgia el libro en frente de sus ojos. Desde que la encarcelaron no había visto ningún tipo de libro, extrañaba escuchar el ruido que hacia las hojas cuando pasaba a la siguiente página o como un libro la hacia viajar a distintos lugares, escapar un momento del cruel mundo en el que vivía y poder imaginar otra vida donde todo sea perfecto.── ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

──Estoy mas que seguro que te sabes la historia, ¿no es así?

──Bueno, fue una de mis favoritas cuando era niña.

Este libro fue uno de los que mas causo controversia en el momento en el que se publico, un poco antes de que Blake naciera. El amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo nunca fue bien visto en esas épocas, menos si una de estas era un fauno y otra una humana.

Pero había algo que a Blake simplemente le encantaba de este libro y eso era la relación que tanto conflicto había causado.

Dos mujeres con un amor prohibido, una de ellas era una simple campesina que vivía junto con sus padres en un humilde hogar y la otra era de la realeza, obligada a casarse con un hombre mayor para mantener a su reino.

Pero el amor por la campesina fue aun mas fuerte que el que tenia por su reino.

Ambas cayeron totalmente enamoradas la una de la otra y sin pensar en las consecuencias que su amor podría traer, planeron un escape para poder vivir en un lugar donde nadie las conociera y así poder amarse libremente.

Eso era lo que se suponía que debía suceder.

Un cuchillo fue clavado en el pecho del fauno asesinandola inmediatamente, solo dejando unos segundos para mirar a su amada y susurrar débilmente unas palabras. La princesa quedo devastada al saber que no podía devolver las palabras cuando el amor de su vida ya había cerrado sus maravillosos ojos dorados.

La princesa miro al hombre que reclamaba su mano solo con ira, sin siquiera notar cuando sus ojos cambiaron del calido color lila a un color rojo como la sangre que fluia dentro de su cuerpo y su piel se lleno de escamas.

Asesino al hombre con un simple toque que hizo que todo su cuerpo ardiera, quedando solo las cenizas para contar su historia. 

Logro escapan con el cuerpo de su amada antes de que el pueblo llegara a ver lo que sucedía.

──No merecias esto. ──las lagrimas doradas de la mujer cayeron por sus mejillas escamosas hasta el rostro de su amada.──. Sin importar lo que pase, como luzcas, lo que seas, te encontraré. Lo prometo. ──dijo con convicción.──. Tendremos nuestro final feliz, moonlight.

El cuerpo de la campesina brillo, comenzando de las lagrimas que la princesa había derramado hasta todo su cuerpo, y desapareció dejando sobre la mano de la princesa una de las cintas negras que usaba para cubrir su herencia de fauno que estaban dañadas por todo lo que las personas crueles le habían hecho.

A ella siempre le habían encantado.

La enrollo firmemente en su brazo derecho cubriendo una cicatriz que estaba entre su brazo y el antebrazo y jamás se la quito.

El mismo brillo que cubrió a la campesina hizo lo mismo con la princesa, pero ella no desapareció. 

Cuando el brillo se acabo por completo revelo a un gran dragón dorado, sus ojos tenían un ardiente color carmesí y las escamas que antes rodeaban el cuerpo de la muchacha eran un un dorado increiblemente brillante.

Lamentablemente, nunca pudo encontrar a su amada haciendo que cada vez creciera mas su ira y tristeza.

Arrebato muchas vidas de las personas que intentaban asesinarla que buscaban sólo el reconocimiento y la fama, sin saber que la antigua princesa se encontraba en ese cuerpo. Esas personas siempre le recordaron mucho a la persona que asesino a la campesina, con su mismo carácter arrogante, solo les importaba estar por arriba de los demás y así controlar a todos.

No mucho después fue capturado y asesinado, siendo alejado para siempre de su amor.

──No tenia un final muy feliz. ──murmuró tristemente Blake. Sintió una presión en su pecho al recordar claramente la historia de ese magnifico libro.

Era nostalgia, como si extrañará a alguien.

──¿Y si te digo que ese dragón esta vivo?

Blake miro al rey con interés y confusión.── ¿Qué?

──¿O si te digo que ese dragón existe realmente? ──hizo una pausa antes de continuar.──. ¿Tus padres nunca te contaron sobre la tenebrosa leyenda del dragón dorado?

──Es imposible. Los dragones no existen. ──dijo con burla.──. Ademas, ¿como sabrías que esta vivo? No pareces del tipo que lee.

──Lo vi con mis propios ojos hace diez años cuando despertó nuevamente. Les dije a esos idiotas que lo mataran cuando estuviese aún en su sueño pero nunca eran sigilosos. ──murmuró lo último para si mismo.── ¿No eras la intelectual? Creí que sabrías de esta historia.

──Bueno, a los de Menargerei nunca se nos permitió saber mucho del exterior. Y cuando nuestra Isla fue atacada por su ejercito nunca nos informaron de las historias de Atlas.

──¿Pero leíste la historia? ──Blake asintió.── Eso será suficiente.

──¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto? ──Blake dijo ya irritada por todo el suspenso.

Jacques rió.── Porque seras tu el que lo enfrente.

──... ¿Disculpe? ──Blake hablo después de minutos de silencio.

──He sido informado que fuiste una de las que lucho mejor cuando tu hogar fue atacado, entonces, ¿por qué no usarte a ti para que asesines a ese horrible dragón? ──Blake lo miro con molestia al oir el insulto.

──Y así darme finalmente mi muerte. 

──Si lo quieres ver de ese modo. ──Jacques dijo alzando sus hombros.

──¿Para que enviarme a mi? Podrían matarme aquí y enviar a un grupo de soldados mas experimentados. ──Blake fruncio las cejas.── ¿Que beneficios traería que fuera yo?

──Hemos enviado a miles de soldados o a veces son personas que solo buscan la recompensa y ninguno pudo cumplir su objetivo, tal vez siendo un fauno puedas conseguirla. Ademas, tu te pareces mucho a la campesina de ese libro.

──Dejame adivinar, ¿por qué soy una ciudadana de segunda clase por ser fauno? ──puso los ojos en blanco.

──Si y por las características físicas. Cabello azabache y ojos dorados, tales como los tuyos. ──se levanto de su asiento y camino lentamente hacia Blake.── Como el rey no te puedes negar a mis ordenes. Saldrás mañana al amanecer, un día antes de que el dragón despierte, pero si llegas a hacerlo... ──subió y bajo los hombros.

──Un buen castigo para una rebelde. ──murmuró amargamente.

Jacques abrió la puerta y con solo decir unas palabras los soldados que estaban vigilando se la llevaron nuevamente a su celda y la metieron bruscamente en ella.

Blake se acostó de boca arriba sobre su cama apoyando sus manos sobre su estómago, mirando hacia el oscuro techo mientras pensaba seriamente en todo lo que había ocurrido en esos pocos minutos. ¿Como podría ella derrotar a un dragón que existe hace mas de cien años? Era ir directo a una muerte.

Suspiro mientras llevaba una mano a su cabello, no tenia otra opción mas que enfrentar al temible dragón. Podía hacer algo de tiempo antes de su muerte, antes de que el dragón descubriera que ella no era la persona a la cual buscaba.

Pero deseaba ser ella, pero no sólo para salvarse.

Tal como había dicho Jacques, su físico podría ayudar a distraerlo por algunos minutos. Extrañamente había nacido con los mismos rasgos con los que se nombraba la campesina del libro, ojos como dos pozos de oro, cabello azabache y unas orejas de gato en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Pero el dragón iba a saber que no eran la misma persona.

Estuvo todo ese día con las mismas preguntas en su cabeza, pensando como podia derrotarlo o cualquier cosa para salir viva de esa situación y escapar de Atlas, pero no habían mas opciones.

Los guardias llegaron al tiempo después dejando saber que era la hora de su inevitable muerte. Le pusieron nuevamente las esposas y la escoltaron hacia la próxima sala haciéndola elegir sus armas, se decidió por una katana de color azabache y un escudo del mismo color. Los guardias llevaron sus cosas solo para asegurarse de que Blake no intentara atacarlos en el camino.

De camino robo comida para el viaje sin ser descubierta por los guardias, la metió rápidamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Dieron unos pasos mas hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas que daban hacia la salida de la prisión y los dos guardias que la llevaban abrieron las puertas.

Inmediatamente cerro los ojos cuando la luz del sol los cego, ¿desde cuando que no se le permitía ver esa resplandeciente luz? Sentir la calidez de la luz solar contra su piel la hizo sonreir, olvidando que hoy seria la ultima vez que sentiría esta sensación. 

Jacques interrumpió el momento dándole unas ordenes a los guardias a su lado con su molesta voz.

Le quitaron la esposas de sus manos solo para poner una pulsera de metal en su tobillo que tenia una luz roja que parpadeaba a unísono de los latidos de su corazón. Estaba tan apretado que podía ver como la piel de su pie se ponía algo rojiza.

──No seas tan rudo con nuestra invitada, Winchester. ──Jacques hablo con un tono calmado.

El guardia que parecía llamarse Winchester gruño con molestia y simplemente dejo a Jacques y a Blake a solas no sin antes darle una mirada venenosa a la fauno.

No sabia que tenia en contra de ella, solo la odiaba.

──¿Para que es esto? ──pregunto Blake apuntando al aparato en su tobillo. 

──Para que, si llegaras a asesinar al dragón, lo sabremos. Decidiremos lo que haremos contigo luego.

Blake fruncio la cejas con su respuesta.

──¿No me dejaran libre después de esto?

──Lo decidiremos luego.

Jacques le hizo una seña a otros dos guardias para que abrieran las puertas, Blake casi corrió del terrible lugar que le había traído tantos dolores.

Camino muchas horas por las montañas, tuvo que detenerse muchas veces para descansar sus piernas y luego seguir, alejándose lo mas posible del lugar.

Seria fácil olvidar su misión de matar al dragón y escapar de Atlas, pero sabia que en cualquier momento la encontrarían y acabarían con el trabajo. Ademas, el aparato en su tobillo no era solo de adorno, si ella llegaba a alejarse mucho del hogar del dragón podría alertar a todos.

Hablando de su hogar, unas horas después encontró solo árboles encendidos en un fuego muy brillante, camino hasta el acantilado y vio que el sol estaba apareciendo nuevamente. Habia estado todo un dia caminando.

Se dejo caer de cuclillas en frente de una de las gigantescas huellas, paso un dedo sobre ella notando que seguía húmeda. Había pasado hace tan solo unos minutos por este lugar.

Siguió el rastro a pasos lentos, asustada de lo que encontraría en la ultima huella. 

Escucho un gruñido que no venía muy lejos de donde se encontraba, instintivamente se escondió detrás de un árbol tomando su espada entre sus manos. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho mientras que los gruñidos comenzaban a acercarse mas a su ubicación.

Dando un largo suspiro, asomo su cabeza encontrándose tan solo con una grande cola amarilla que iba dejando fuego a su paso, con su mano contuvo un jadeo que amenazo salir de sus labios.

Sus manos temblaron en el agarre de su arma, sus ojos analizaron el lugar solo encontrándose con grandes árboles, algunos estaban completamente quemados mientras que otros se encontraban intactos.

Para pasar desapercibida salto por las ramas de los árboles agradeciendo internamente por su agilidad. Quedo justo a unos centímetros del cuello del dragón, esta era su oportunidad, su única oportunidad.

Preparo su cuchilla para atacar, pero ella no se movió, su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar.

¿Que eran estos sentimientos? ¿Tristeza? ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué no quería matarlo?

Estos extraños sentimientos no se fueron, por un largo tiempo que estuvo con su espada alzada pero sin hacer algún movimiento.

Ella debía hacerlo. Si queria seguir viviendo debia matarlo. Aunque ¿importaba su vida ahora? No tenia a nadie en el exterior, mataron a las únicas dos personas que fueron su única razón de vivir, ¿por qué valía la pena?

Con ese pensamiento bajo un poco la espada.

Si no era por ella podía hacerlo por el resto de las personas, por todos los ciudadanos que podrían odiarla solo por tener unas orejas extra sobre su cabello, aun así eran vidas y podría ser un beneficio para todos los faunos, si se llegaba a saber que un fauno intento acabar con el dragón seria mejor para todos ellos. 

Decidida, levanto la espada a la altura de sus hombros y salto desde el árbol hacia él. Cuando su espada rozó con el cuello grueso del dragón y este soltó un gruñido de dolor comenzó a notar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. 

──¿Qué esta mal conmigo? ──pregunto a si misma secando bruscamente sus lagrimas.

Salto del cuello del dragon quedando a su lado, vio como de su nariz salia un vapor extremadamente caliente. Este la miro con uno de sus ojos revelando sus ojos rojos ardiendo en furia. 

Fue tan rápido que ella no logro reaccionar a tiempo, la cola del dragón choco contra su estomago haciendo que ella soltara el escudo y empujandola hasta que quedo atrapada entre el dragón y un árbol.

El dragón se acerco lentamente a ella, quemando su piel con el vapor que salia de su nariz. 

Blake acepto su destino, dejo caer la espada junto con sus pies y cerro los ojos esperando su muerte, pero eso nunca sucedió. Extrañada, los abrió encontrándose con unos hermosos iris lila que la miraban con mucha atención, analizandola de pies a cabeza.

Blake solo pudo pensar en esos ojos, solo una vez en su vida habia visto un color tan hermoso, pero ese recuerdo estaba muy borroso. Solo podía recordar destellos dorados y el hermoso lila en frente suyo.

Su cuerpo se movió por si mismo, alzó lentamente su temblorosa mano y con ella toco la nariz del dragón dorado. En cuanto se miraron los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Blake, todos.

Dorado, unos ojos lilas que la miraban con tanto amor pero luego esos recuerdos comenzaron a tornarse más oscuros. Había sangre, en todas partes, los iris de su amada que la miraban con tanto amor ahora estaban cristalinos.

──Y-Yang... ──susurró con un sollozo para que sólo su amada la escuchara. Con una sonrisa acarició la piel con escamas del dragón.── Nos volvimos a encontrar, sunshine.

Un destello dorado hizo que sus ojos se cerrarán y que alejara su mano del dragón. Cuando el brillo fue desapareciendo retiro lentamente la mano de sus ojos encontrándose con una figura femenina con ropas que se adehirian perfectamente a su bello cuerpo, pero su ropa se encontraba completamente rasgada dejando ver piel de su estómago y muslos.

Blake se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura de la mujer que estaba sentada en el suelo. Reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y rodearon a la otra con sus brazos.

──No puedo creer que te encontré. ──sollozo la rubia en su hombro.── Te he estado buscando por tanto tiempo, Blakey.

Blake río cuando oyó ese antiguo apodo, siempre le había dicho a la rubia que no le gustaba que le dijera así pero escucharlo salir de su boca fue maravilloso.

──Yang, ──tocó su rostro con ambas manos y una sonrisa que hace tanto tiempo había perdido iluminó su rostro.── estas aquí. Te extrañe tanto.

Se abrazaron nuevamente disfrutando la calidez que traía sus cuerpos enlazados.

Un pitido que provenía del brazalete en su tobillo interrumpió el tierno momento. Ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia el objeto, una con una mirada preocupada y la otra confundida.

──¿Qué es eso?

──Es una larga historia. ──tomo una roca e intento romperlo pero nada funcionaba, sólo provocaba más dolor en su cuerpo.

Yang descubrió lo que Blake intentaba hacer entonces puso sus manos sobre el brazalete y con sólo un apretón lo rompió en pequeños pedazos sin hacerle daño a Blake. Tocó delicadamente la piel irritada de esa zona, la calidez de la mano de Yang hizo que no doliera tanto su herida.

──Gracias. ──Blake dijo llamando la atención de Yang dándole otra sonrisa.── Deberíamos buscar un refugio, puede que hayan personas persiguiendome pero sin ese brazalete no podrán rastrearnos.

La azabache se levantó y extendió una mano hacia Yang para que la tomará. Yang la acepto pero en cuanto intento levantarse cayó nuevamente al suelo haciendo un gemido de dolor.

──¿Estas bien? ──pregunto con preocupación.

──Si, es sólo que tuve mucho el cuerpo de dragón por demasiado tiempo. Va a ser difícil adaptarme.

──Lo siento. ──dijo Blake bajando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había pasado la rubia.

──Hey, ──subió su rostro tomandola por la barbilla.── esto no es tu culpa. Nos encontramos y eso es lo único que importa.

Blake le sonrió.

──Aún así debemos buscar un lugar seguro. Yo te llevaré.

Ayudó a que Yang se levantará tomandola desde la cintura y dejando que uno de sus brazos pasará por sus hombros. 

El sol ya estaba en su más alta posición cuando llegaron a una cueva. Blake la dejo ahí mientras salía a buscar algunas ramas para hacer una fogata y volvió a su refugio encontrándose a Yang justo como la dejo.

──Déjame ayudar. ──con dificultad se arrastró hacia Blake y sin ocupar más que sus manos encendió una fogata dejando sorprendida a la azabache.

──¿Cómo-?

──Era un dragón que lanzaba fuego. ──dijo antes de que Blake pudiese completar su pregunta.── Algunas cosas no se han ido.

──¿Cómo te convertiste en un dragón? ──planteo otra pregunta.── Creí que no tenías ese don.

──Creo que siempre lo tuve, ──comenzó mirando sus manos, aún se notaban algunas escamas.── sólo que nunca supe como usarlo hasta...

Yang tocó uno de sus brazos, rodeando una cinta negra que Blake reconoció a la perfección, en sus ojos ahora con lágrimas se podían ver pequeños puntos rojos.

Blake rápidamente apoyo su mano en donde Yang tenía la suya haciendo que Yang la mirara directamente a los ojos. Paso una mano por su mejilla cuando vio que una lágrima caía de sus ojos que ya no tenían los puntos rojos, sólo profunda tristeza.

──Estoy aquí ahora y nada me va a separar de ti, ni siquiera la muerte. ──le dio un beso en la frente.── Siempre nos tendremos una a la otra, ¿Si?

Yang acarició una de las manos que sostenía su mejilla. ──Si, nos volveremos a encontrar en nuestra próxima vida, no me importa por todo lo que deba pasar.

Blake la miro con profundo amor, nunca había dejando esos sentimientos que florecian dentro de ella por Yang. 

──Aún tienes mi cinta. ──Blake habló aún con su mano sobre la de Yang. Ella pareció sorprenderse con el comentario.

──Era lo único que me quedaba de ti.  
──acarició la cinta.── Me ayudaba a mantener el control y no perder la esperanza.

Blake acercó la mano de Yang a sus labios y beso cada nudillo haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia se calentaran.

Se sentaron frente al fuego una al lado de la otra compartiendo el pedazo de pan que Blake había traído de Atlas. Blake le había dicho porque esos hombres la perseguían, Yang sólo se pregunto como le podían haber provocado tanto dolor a una persona tan hermosa y buena como Blake, ella sólo quería igualdad y sólo por eso intentaron callarla, pero Blake nunca fue una persona que se rindiera tan fácilmente.

Blake bostezo una vez más mientras veía las llamas de la fogata, se encontraba tan exhausta que ni siquiera notó cuando dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yang y se quedó completamente dormida.

Yang se sorprendió cuando sintió un peso de más sobre su hombro, miro a su derecha y descubrió el hermoso rostro de Blake, paso un dedo por el contorno de su rostro provocando una leve sonrisa en los labios de Blake.

Quería besarla, pero aún tenían tiempo para reconectar con ella, no pensaba dejarla luego de tantos años de búsqueda.

Su mirada fue más hacia arriba y se detuvo en las orejas peludas sobre su cabeza, nunca pudo entender porque los faunos recibían tanto odio por el simple hecho de tener un rasgo animal. A Yang le parecían hermosos.

Paso sus uñas como una caricia por una de las orejas provocando un tierno ronroneo de parte de Blake.

Recordó como le gustaba que arrastrará sus manos por sus orejas cuando quería descansar, como eso la tranquilizaba.

Dejo caer su espalda al suelo junto con Blake que se acomodo mas sobre su pecho como si buscará mezclarse con ella.

Yang le dio un beso entre sus orejas y cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez publicando aquí, la historia estaba originalmente en mi cuenta de wattpad (two__faces) pero quería que se hiciera más conocida.  
> Pd: no se hacer notas.  
> -Kimmy


End file.
